The present invention relates to brassieres and, more specifically, to a breast lift for brassiere, which is light in weight and comfortable in use and, which effectively supports the breast in shape.
In recent years, the living standard of people around the world is greatly improved following fast development of economics. In sequence, most women care about their exterior look. In order to support the breasts in shape, brassieres with breast lift means may be used. Various materials have been developed and used for making breast lifts. Conventionally, silicon rubber is used for making breast lifts. A breast lift made of silicon rubber is practical to support the breast in shape and has a nice touch, however it is heavy and expensive. Liquid material may be used for breast lift. FIG. 1A shows a breast lift 10 comprised of a bladder 14 made of flexible waterproof material by fusion, and a fluid 12 filled in the bladder 14. The fluid 12 can be liquid silicon, water, oil, gaseous material, or the like. This structure of breast lift is light in weight and less expensive. However, it is not comfortable in use. Because the bladder 14 is made of flexible waterproof material and covers the major part of the breast (see FIG. 1B), it prohibits ventilation around the front side of the breast.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a breast lift for brassiere, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a breast lift, which is light in weight and comfortable in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a breast lift, which is inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a breast lift, which provides a satisfactory ventilation effect. According to one aspect of the present invention, the breast lift comprises a bladder made of resilient, soft, waterproof material by fusion, and a foamed silicon rubber material stuffed in the bladder. Because the breast lift is stuffed with a foamed silicon rubber material, it is light in weight and soft in touch, further, it saves much material cost. According to another aspect of the present invention, the lower part of the breast lift is relatively thicker than the upper part thereof, and the upper part is reinforced with a reinforcing rib. Therefore, the breast lift effectively supports the breast in shape.